Kaiyamichi's Rise
by FaithfulPounce
Summary: Hundreds of years after the Protector of the Small books a child is left outside of the Yamani palace. This is her story.
1. Kaiyamichi's beginning

Okay so hears the usual spill……I do not own the world/ countries or SOME of the people in this story. They belong to Tammy Pierce but most of the content is mine. Please enjoy reading this story! :D

Chapter 1

**Kaiyamichi**

The Yamani Palace

In the twenty-first year of the reign of

Emperor Sayagoeragan Noh Nakuji

Mid-July, 687 HE (Human Era)

The Emperors Advisers, lead scholars and mages, along with the Emperor himself stood looking over the infant child before them.

"How long has she been here for?" questioned one of the mages.

"We are unable to tell how long she was outside the gates for," replied the head guardsman. "But my men found her a little over an hour ago." The child in question couldn't have been more than three to four weeks old and was found outside the palaces back entryway earlier that night by two of the guards. She was obviously left there in an effort to discard the child but now the main question was what was to happen to her. In truth this was the first time that something like this had ever happened. Usually the parents would leave unwanted children at a temple or outside a healer's home but never before had one been left outside the palaces gates. The fact that there was also only a small chance that she was Yamani also added to the puzzle. She had the start of thin brown hair and bright blue eyes, compared to the Yamani's black hair and dark eyes.

The child knowing that she was being talked about started cooing and squirming about in obvious pleasure at being the centre of attention. Markus, one of the lead scholars in the Yamani University despite being Scanran, found himself smiling down at the baby before him. He and his wife had 6 children, the youngest one just 10 years of age and at a school in Scanra. Julia, his wife, had always wanted a daughter but instead they had been blessed with all boys. At this thought Markus sat back down quietly.

Once everyone was seated around the large rectangular table again, the emperor spoke. "So what is to be done with the child? Are we to give her to the Temple?"

It was his main advisor that answered. "Your most esteemed Highness, I am of the belief that as the child was left in our care we must do all we can to insure that she is given the utmost care and the proper upbringing. And what better way to insure that she is healthy and given that care than to keep her in the palace where we may watch over her?" He hated the idea of parents leaving infants at a temple.

The Emperor looked down at the child once more. The overly religious pained him and he was more than willing to spare the child the fait of becoming a Priestess of some sort. "I quite agree, but who will be trusted with her wellbeing?" At this, the room fell silent.

Markus sat quietly, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew what he must do. After a moment more of silence he spoke up, "My Emperor, I would be honored to accept this responsibility. My wife and I have always wanted a daughter and our quarters are part of the palace so you may still be able to keep watch over her."

The Emperor eyed him suspiciously (though it was hard to tell under his 'mask'). He knew that Markus was a good man, even though he was not Yamani, and would take care of this strange new addition to the palace. Only one thought stopped him however. The war between the Yamani's and Tortall (a country across the sea) had been in full force last summer and Markus' wife, Julia, was Tortallan. Was It right to put the child under such influence?

The Emperor gave a slight shake of his head to clear his thoughts. Although both Markus and Julia were not Yamani they were well respected people and he knew that they would look after the child as their own and yet still in the Yamani traditions. Yes. His mind was now made up on the subject. "So it is then. Markus Goldenar will be from this point forward, the official guardian of this child by order of Emperor Sayagoeragan Noh Nakuji of the Yamani Islands." Sayagoeragan knew that an official paper would need to be drawn up but for now his word was all that was needed.

After a few more discussion points the people were excused to go about their business and Markus found himself alone (not including the child) with the Emperor. "I shan't keep you long for I know that you must go home and talk with your wife and put the little one to bed but I must talk with you."

Thinking that the Emperor wanted to talk about the new courses at the University Markus tilted his head in recognition but said nothing. "This comment is not meant to be of any offence to you but you must know that if ever you need anything, and I mean anything for the child, it will be my honor to be of assistance." Even through the emotionless face and words that were custom among the Yamani people Markus could tell that the Emperor meant every word. "I see this child as my responsibility as much as yours. As such I will do all that I can to help." With that the Emperor tilted his head in a bow and left the room. Markus was so stunned that he forgot to bow down to the Emperor and was left standing there for many a minute after.

"_I now have a baby daughter and the_ _Emperor himself just offered ME his assistance! ME! __A non-Yamani raising a child that he feels responsible for!_ _I have a daughter! _" These thoughts just kept on playing through his head as he was left standing there and on the way back to the rooms assigned to him and his wife.

As Markus told his wife all that had happened that evening he saw a flood of emotions cross over his wife's face. Horror that someone could just abandon a defenseless child like that, shock that the counsel would even consider sending the infant to a Temple and then finally tears of joy and wonder that they would be able to keep the child.

For as long as Julia could remember she had always wanted a daughter but after their 6th child Mark (named after his father) was born and she was told that she would be unable to have any more children, she had given up on her hope. But now in her way of looking at it she had been given the most precious gift in the entire world. As she stared in wonder at the baby girl before her and as the child's light blue eye's looked up into her own she knew that this child was the answer to her prayers. "Thank you Mithros, thank you Great Mother goddess." It was all she could say before picking up the baby and holding her close.

"Julia, we don't have a name for her." Markus had been saying some prayers of thanks of his own until the thought suddenly hit him.

"She doesn't already have a name?" questioned Julia as she feed her a bottle of milk.

"No, or no I don't think so. If she had then I'm sure the counsel would have told me. So what shall we call her?"

"Well im not entirely sure that it would be proper for us to name her but we can't very well go around calling her 'girl' until we do find a fitting name." This was said in both jest and in all seriousness.

Markus smiled at his wife. "Well then we shall call her something simple until I can discuss it with the Emperor or until we find something that matches her personality. But I'm still unsure of what." Then almost as if on cue a wolf pack started singing their pack song very close by the palace.

"It's strange for a pack to be this close to the palace." Mused Julia still holding the baby as if something would try to take her away.

Markus suddenly sat upright, a thought coming to him. "You couldn't be more right. Wolf it is."

Julia was sure her mouth swung open at his remark. "WOLF? We are NOT naming this child 'wolf'. And that's final." With this she sat down in the rocker and proceeded to lull the baby to sleep.

"Okay well it's either 'wolf' or 'fish' so take your pick." A wicked smile spread across Markus' face. Then when all his wife did was glare at him he broke out in a laugh. Once his amusement had died down he walked over to Julia and crouched down in front of her. "Julia. I know you don't like the name but think of it this way. It is only temporary and as you said yourself, wolf packs NEVER dare to come this close to the palace. It could be a sign."

Looking into her husbands eye's she sighed in resignation. "Only if you promise me that we will actually change her name later on."

"Done." They looked down to see that Wolf was now happily asleep. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look with a child in your arms?" Inquired Markus gently.

"Yes many a time but I will never get tired of hearing it."

"What about how much I love and adore you?"

Tears welled up in Julia's eyes. "Oh Markus I love you too." After sitting a while longer Markus rose and took the baby from Julia's arms to put her into the cradle that he had been made to re-assemble. As she watched him go with the child in his arms, fresh tears welled up. She had been so blessed in her life. A husband who loved and cared for her, 6 sons all happy and healthy and now a baby daughter. "Thank you Mithros and Yama and the Great Mother goddess. Thank you so much for my special little daughter." She just knew that she would say that exact prayer many times in the years to come.


	2. Hidden to the eye

Chapter 2

2 years later………….

As Markus walked calmly down the hallway towards his rooms his thoughts strayed from one topic to the next and all he wanted to do was sit in the tea room and relax. So when he entered his quarters the last thing that he had expected to find was his daughter sitting in the middle of the floor looking strait at her mother while Julia on the other hand was franticly searching for something and calling out for Wolf. "And what has our adventurous child done now?" he asked in plain amusement.

Without stopping her search Julia replied, "Markus I can't find her! I swear I didn't leave her for more than a minute and when I came back she was gone! Just gone!"

For a moment Markus just stood in front of the closed door looking from Julia to Wolf and back again.

"MARKUS! Help me look for her!" Julia had stopped her search long enough to look at him.

"But Julia she's right there", He pointed at Wolf in the middle of the floor, who was still focused completely on Julia. "She's even looking strait at you!"

Julia looked to where he was pointing but saw nothing. "Markus this is no time for one of you're silly jokes!" she replied on the verge of hysteria.

Seeing her distress he walked over to Wolf and crouched down beside her. "She is right here." At the sound of her fathers voice Wolf stopped staring at her mother and instead looked at him with a smile on her small face and clapped her hands together. Giving his daughter a smile he then turned to look at his wife.

Julia was standing with her mouth open staring at Wolf with disbelief. She brought a shaking hand up to her pail mouth and shook her head. "I swear she was not there a moment ago, but then you looked down and she appeared! She WASN'T there Markus! SHE WASN'T!"

The look in her eye's told him that she wasn't lying and he believed her. Picking up Wolf he again turned to Julia. "Come. We're going to see Demetrius."

Demetrius was the lead mage in the Yamani University and a very brilliant man. As Markus told him what had happened with Wolf and Julia he could see his eye's brimming with curiosity. When he stopped speaking Demetrius walked over to Wolf and knelt before her. "Do you mind if I probe her?" he questioned.

Markus and Julia shared a look but they both gave their consent. To Markus who had a slight gift – one of seeing magic- he saw a faint green glow cover Wolf entirely. He looked over and saw Demetrius frown and then pour more of his magic over her. This happened again and again and each time he saw Demetrius' frown grow deeper.

Demetrius leant back on his heals and looked at Markus's child full in the eye. To his surprise the child stared strait back. He had probed the child over and over again with his magic, each time his magic became more intense but he saw nothing. In one last attempt he poured all of his magic over the child and suddenly his eye's widened and he jumped backward almost knocking over his desk.

"What happened? What did you see? Is something wrong?"

Regaining his composure he looked at Julia and Markus still slightly shaky. "It would seem you're daughter has a strange…..gift. At first when I probed her with my magic I saw nothing, it was strange because it failed to not only pick up magic but life. There was a possibility that I may have just misjudged the reading or that my magic went amiss but then I tried it over again and then again and still I found no sign of either magic or life. It was as if she wasn't there. Then I used all of my magic on her, something that I have never done before and it was as if there was a void where she was supposed to be." He stopped and looked them both in the eye. "I have never seen anything like this before."

He then went to consult with some of the other University mages and before an hour had passed what seemed like every mage in both the palace and the University had come and was standing over Wolf talking to one another and probing her with there magic. But still none of them could tell what was happening. All the while Wolf sat calmly on a bench and just enjoyed having everyone's attention. Just as Markus caught movement out of the corner of his eye the Emperor walked swiftly into the room. "I want everyone besides Demetrius and the child's guardians to leave this room immediately." His voice was firm and commanding and the people soon vacated. The Emperor took a seat at the edge of the room and quietly heard all that there was to know about what had happened.

"So the child is undetectable by Magic and if focusing on a person she can go unseen?" Inquired Sayagoeragan.

"Well your highness she is yet to go unseen by any of us but Julia. And it also seems that she is almost immune to magic. It simply doesn't work on her."

Sayagoeragan sat in thought for a moment. He had always loved history and legends, most thought that if his older brother hadn't died leaving Sayagoeragan to take the throne he would have become a history scholar. He was silent for a moment longer before speaking slowly recalling the story as he went. "There is a Yamani legend that dates back almost 400years about a girl who had a gift strangely similar to young Wolfs here. As the legend goes there was a young girl of about 7 years and her and her parents lived on one of the small outer island villages. One day the girl came from the forest where she was playing to find the village destroyed and burnt down by pirates. The child ran toward her home only to find both her parents had been killed in the attack. They had left no survivors. Distraught, the girl ran into the forest surrounding the village. She wandered around for 8 days, eating berries that she found and drinking from streams. It is said that on the 8th day she ate a Mergaleti berry. The Mergaleti berry is full of poison and deadly to any man who eats it. The berry slowly shuts down the body until you die a slow and painful death. This is how the wolf god Old White and goddess Night Black found her. She was unconscious and only just hanging onto life with what little strength she had left. They healed her and gave her to a wolf pack so that they might raise her as they would a cub as the child had no one else to take care of her. The wolf pack soon adopted her as one of their own and Old White gave her his blessing in the form of a special gift. This enabled her to go unseen by magic and made it so that magic could not be used on her unless she gave the other permission. She was also able to go unseen even by sight if she willed it. People's eyes would simply slide off her and she was undetected, she could also detect magic. The child stayed with the wolves for 20years before coming back into civilization. She eventually became the first recorded Spy master for the Isles and was second in command only to the Emperor himself. Many songs and stories came out of her life but only a few remain. Her name was Kaiyamichi meaning 'free spirited fighter' in ancient Yamani or quite literally 'chosen by wolves' in another form of the name." All eyes in the room then turned to wolf.

"How could a legend from 400years ago have so much in common with Wolf?" Questioned Markus.

"The gifts the girl had are almost identical to Wolf's." mused Demetrius. "This legend is the only thing now that I've ever seen or heard with this particular gift."

"Not only that but do you remember the night wolf was found?" Markus inquired. "There was a wolf pack close to the palace. That's why we chose to call her Wolf."

As the Emperor looked at them then he had a glint of excitement and mischief in his eyes (the most emotion anyone had ever seen on him). "Well then there you go." When it was clear that the others had no idea what he was talking of he gave an inward sigh and explained. "Her name. Wolf needs a proper name and everything matching up as it does must be a sign."

Julia tilted her head to one side and looked at her daughter. "Kaiyamichi." Suddenly a smile lit up her face. "I love it. I couldn't think of another name that could suit her more."

"Good. I like it too." Said Markus smiling at his wife and daughter.

If it was anyone else the Emperor would be disappointed at such an open display of emotion but taking into consideration that both were not of Yamani origin, Markus being Scanran and Julia coming from Tortall along with the fact that it was over the child under his protection he simply shook his head. "Kaiyamichi it is then."


	3. Strange friends

Chapter 3

5 years later…………….

Emperor Sayagoeragan stood by the window and watched as Kaiyamichi carefully hid from the guards and escaped out of the palace grounds by one of the secret passageways. For someone so young she had a high intelligence but that was to be expected from someone who has spent there entire life being raised by a number of scholars.

From the time Kaiyamichi could walk and talk she spent her days following a chosen scholar, and then when she got bored of the subject that that particular scholar majored in she would simply find another to follow. Sayagoeragan couldn't think of a single lead scholar who had not been shadowed by her. It had gotten to a point where she was simply a part of their life.

The scholars thought of her as a beloved niece and she thought of them as uncles and aunts. She had however taken a special liking to Decimus, the strategist expert. Decimus had been in charge of the Yamani Army for a time but chose to relinquish his position to his son Janisie and had honed in on his talent and become a Strategist while still working with the Army but to a lesser extent.

He was like a second father to Kaiyamichi and had started to teach her about strategic work which she had shown great skill and interest in. That is why when Markus had been called back to Scanra earlier that year and Julia had gone with him he had given guardianship to Decimus when he had requested it.

He shook his head. He never would have guessed that in just eight years one small child could affect everyone's life so much. Everyone that he had talked to had told him what a pleasant, lively and wonderful child she was. The only real problem that they had ever had with her was teaching her not to show her emotion. Markus and Julia were wonderful guardians for Kaiyamichi but they were not Yamani and as such they did not believe in not showing emotion as the Yamani's did. It had taken months to show Kaiyamichi that when she was with Yamani's (especially the court) she mustn't show emotion as she was a Yamani and representing them. The emperor knew that she still did but that it was only in private or among those who knew her and accepted her.

He looked out again over the grounds and back at the spot where Kaiyamichi had disappeared. Sighing he turned around and walked to the door. This wasn't the first time that she had left the palace and no one could tell him where she was going. He walked out into the hall and found one of his assistance there. "When Kaiyamichi comes back I want to be informed immediately. I need to speak with her."

Sitting on a doorstep Kaiyamichi watched as the group of about 14 or so boys took turns fighting each other. She had seen each of them fight at least 20 times and knew each of them by their different styles. She watched as two of the boys fought trying to get the upper hand. As she looked on she felt the presence of a person beside her.

"Are you ever gonna fight or are you just gonna sit there and watch us?"

Kaiyamichi looked up at the boy standing next to her. "I can't."

"Why?" Questioned the boy.

"I can't. I mean I don't think I can."

"Well you'll never know unless you try." Kaiyamichi looked closer at the boy. She had seen him here before and knew that he was a good fighter, maybe the best. "Fight me."

"What?" She stared at him in shock. "I can't!"

"C'mon. Fight me." With that he grabbed her hand and walked out into the square that the other boys had now vacated. He let her go before getting into a fighting stance.

Looking at him she took a deep breath and shifted her feet to gain a better footing. She then inclined her head to let him know that she was ready. All the time thinking how stupid she was to have allowed herself to get into such a mess. She gave one last look at the boy across from her and thought that she was surly about to die.

Seeing the nod he lunged at her and kicked her in the stomach. She fell on the ground breathless and shocked that she had been so easily defeated. She knew that she couldn't fight but she had thought that she should have gained SOMETHING from watching the boys all this time and listening to Decimus.

The boy came over and offered to help her up. Accepting she took his hand and stood back up. "I want to go again." He looked at her in confusion. "You heard me. I want to fight again. Please." Sighing he got back into his fighting stance and waited.

Again Kaiyamichi nodded to let him know that she was ready and this time the boy aimed for a punch. Only just moving before it hit her she stumbled. Using her stumble as an opening he went to kick her again. Kaiyamichi, sensing what his move would be swung around quickly and slammed her foot into the exposed area behind his knee. The boy half fell and before he could regain his footing Kaiyamichi crouched down and using her left leg she swept his feet out from under him. The boy fell to the ground. The other boys who had crowded around to watch now fell silent and stared at the two people in the square.

Getting to his feet the boy stared at her. His eyes lit up as he spoke. "I thought you said you couldn't fight."

Kaiyamichi blushed slightly. She didn't know what had happened, she was just watching him and she knew what moves he was going to do. She bowed to the young boy but couldn't think of anything to say so she started to walk back to the palace but only got 3 blocks away when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around to find the boy that she had just fought walking towards her. "Hello." He was standing in front of her now, "I didn't get the chance to talk to you before. My name is Mikanashi."

"I'm Kaiyamichi." She was trying hard to keep her emotions hidden. The boy started walking again and beckoned her to follow him. Not knowing what else to do and slightly curious she followed him.

"Kaiyamichi? That's an unusual name."

"It's from an old legend."

"A legend? What's it about?" He leaned closer to her, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"It's a long story."

"Well then can you give me the short version?" He asked.

"It's about a girl who lived hundreds of years ago."

"Is there a slightly longer version that I could hear?"

"Yes."

"Well are you going to tell me it?" 

"I told you it's a long story."

"You're definitely the talkative type aren't you? I was told that girls talk a lot but I never imagined that they'd be THIS bad!" Kaiyamichi turned to him about to argue when she saw his mischievous look. She smiled up at him and to her surprise he smiled back.

They arrived at a small garden behind a pub and Mikanashi gestured for her to take a seat on a bench under a lush, flowering tree. Growing up among the influences of people like Decimus, Kaiyamichi had learnt to be aware of her surroundings and this pub was quite interesting. As they had walked in she had seen at least 6 different men concealed in various positions guarding the building. Kaiyamichi just decided to ignore it seeing that Mika was quite at home here and none of the guards had even second glanced him so instead she tilted her head to one side and asked, "Well what are you named after then? I've never heard of anyone called Mikanashi."

"That's because my parents named me for two separate beings. Mika who was strong and handsome and Nashi who was wise and cunning. They had wanted me to carry all of those characteristics so they named me after both." He was sitting on another bench close to hers so that they could hear each other.

"Are Mika and Nashi from legends or are they gods?" Kaiyamichi inquired.

"They are neither." Mikanashi gave her a rueful smile as he continued, "They were horses. To be precise they were my parent's neighbor's horses." With that Kaiyamichi burst out with laughter. "And to make matters worse, last week a man came up to me and told me that he thinks I'll be as big as a horse when I'm older. He said it like it was supposed to be some great complement while all I wanted to do was hit my head against a wall." She was able to subside her laugh enough to hide her huge smile and occasional giggle behind her hand but her eyes were full of merriment. She was instantly comfortable around him.

"That must have been just horrible. I'm so sorry for you." Kaiyamichi managed to get out between giggles.

"Oh yes, I can see how you feel my pain," droned Mikanashi. "The sincerity of your words just heals the hurt in my heart and soul."

"Well at least they didn't say that you looked like a horse. Though now that I think of it you do have a slight resemblance to one." He glared at her playfully.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"I'll be 8 years and 2 months next week. Why?"

"8 years old! I got beaten by and 8 year old GIRL? Are you even Yamani?"

"Of course I'm Yamani!"

"Well what kind of Yamani has brown hair and blue eyes? Not to mention the fact that you show your emotions." He was looking at her closely now. "I also know that you live in the royal palace, in the area that the scholars use. Are you the daughter of a foreign scholar or what?"

"I was left outside the palace gates when I was little and placed in the care of one of the scholars and his wife. But I am Yamani. I may not look Yamani or know what origin my parents were but I have been raised here and that makes me Yamani." Looking straight at him she tilted her head to one side and asked, "You're not a full Yamani either though are you? Your hair is to light and you have a slightly green tint to your eyes. Oh and you show too much emotion as well."

Despite himself he smiled. "My mother was half Tortallan. I guess I must have picked up some of her looks after all." They sat in silence for a while before he asked. "Why do you come to watch us? I've seen you there almost every day for about 5 months."

Kaiyamichi blushed; she thought that no one had seen her the first few months. "I don't know. The first time I just needed to get out of the palace so I snuck out and then I saw you all fighting so I sat and watched. But now I just think that it's interesting. I know I can't fight. I've tried that before and I almost got killed but from watching you I think there could be more to it than just pure strength and fighting ability. I mean if you hit someone in the right place they go down just as quickly as they would have if you'd wrestled them to the ground."

Leaning forward he looked at her. "That's what you did with me wasn't it? When you hit me in the leg I lost my balance and then you got me to the ground by kicking my legs out from under me." He was looking at her thoughtfully now.

"Yes. I knew that you were going to try the kick again because your leg muscles tensed and when you did kick you're only balance would be your other leg. Hitting it behind the knee caused it to bend making you lose your balance. Then it's just the same thing for making you fall." She was saying it like it was common knowledge and Mikanashi couldn't stop staring at her.

"How does an 8yr old know so much about fighting?"

"Well I've been watching you all fight for a long time and then I just took what I saw and compared it to what Decimus has taught me."

"Decimus? As in the strategist?"

She had forgotten that they had only just met. "Yes. He's one of the scholars that help look after me."

"The boys would love to know that. Most of them want to work for the army or become palace guards when they come of age. They start learning how to fight now so that they can be good enough then."

"So that's why you all fight in the alley? Decimus is always saying that they need men who actually know how to fight. So that's what all of you want to do?"

"Not all of us; just the majority. I mean I could never work for the palace or the army."

"Why? What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure but it has to be something that has to do with fighting." Mikanashi gave her a strange look as if weighing his next words. Slowly and quietly he said, "I would like to work with the Yamani Rogue one day." To his surprise Kaiyamichi didn't look shocked or disapproving at all. She just frowned.

"Why are you telling me? You know I live at the palace, I could tell someone." Then she stopped frowning and instead raised an eyebrow. "Or are you planning on killing me and dumping the body?"

He smiled, ever since he had seen her watching them he knew that she was going to be interesting. He was right. "As much fun as that would be I think it would be too much trouble. Besides I could just wait until I'm working with the rogue and have someone else do it for me."

She smiled back. "I'm so happy that I'm at least worth the effort that it would take to talk to someone."

"Talk to someone? No no. I would simply look at them and they would know what I want done."

"Oh I see now! Thank you for explaining." Kaiyamichi laughed.


	4. Armed escorts

Chapter 4

Kaiyamichi knew that she was in trouble. As soon as she got back to her rooms a messenger knocked on the door and told her that the Emperor wanted to see her. The last time she had gone to speak with the Emperor her parents had told her that they had to go to Scanra for a year. She sighed. It had only been 7 months since they had left and she missed them so much that it hurt to think about them. The Emperor had insisted that she stay in the Yamani Islands and her parents had agreed. All of the scholars had helped to look after her for that time until Decimus had said that it was unhealthy for her to be moving from one person to another so she had been moved back into the rooms that her parents had been given and Decimus took main guardianship over her.

It was never good when she saw the Emperor. As she walked to his private tea-room (where she was to see the Emperor) she switched her thoughts to Mikanashi. She had spent the afternoon talking to him and found him very interesting. He was 13yrs old and he had the same sense of humor as she did.

Arriving at the right door she took a deep breath and entered.

The Emperors private tea-room was beautiful to say the least. The walls and paper screens depicted perfectly painted mountains and streams, along with beautiful gardens filled with vibrant flowers that looked so real you almost expected them to carry a scent. A low-lying table in the middle of the room was already set out ready for tea and the Emperor was sitting comfortably on a cushion nearby. He looked at her and then gestured for her to take a seat beside him. Taking a step she half sat half fell onto the cushion. As the colour rose in her cheeks Kaiyamichi looked up to see that emperor was visibly trying not to show his amusement. Kaiyamichi went to smile but caught herself just in time and put her "Mask" back in place.

Suppressing his amusement the emperor spoke, "It has come to my attention that you have been leaving the palace grounds." He looked her straight in the eye as he continued, "As I recall, one of the arrangements that were made with Markus and Julia before they left was that you would not leave the grounds without an escort. Is that not correct?"

If she were not in the presence of the emperor or it was not considered disgraceful to the Yamani's Kaiyamichi would have been fidgeting and squirming under his gaze. _I should have been more careful, I should have made sure that no one saw me leave! Great I've finally made a friend who actually treats me like a person and now I'll never be able to see him again. Not only that but I'll never even be able to leave the palace again! _She answered slowly, "Yes your highness that was the arrangement."

He stared at her for a long moment. "You may go then."

Kaiyamichi tilted her head to the side. "So I'm not confined to the palace grounds?"

"No. Not as long as you have an armed escort with you when you leave."

Quickly grabbing the chance before he reconsidered she rose to leave. "Thank you your majesty." He inclined his head in dismissal. Bowing with her head touching the floor as was protocol for someone of his status she then left the room quietly.

Walking back to her chambers she was thoughtful. After all he had only said that she must leave with an armed escort, not that she must STAY with them. Making a quick change in directions Kaiyamichi made her way to one of the scholar's main libraries and spent the next few hours researching ways on how to abandon an armed escort.


	5. Late

Chapter 5

3 months later………

"MIKA! If I'm not back at the palace in half a bells time then Decimus is going to feed me to the hunting dogs!" Kaiyamichi was sitting on a bench in the same garden that they had first come to behind the pub and was waiting for Mikanashi.

She had later found out that the pub was the Yamani court of the Rogue but she knew that she was in no danger being there. Opening her mouth to shout at him again Mikanashi came from inside the pub. "Honestly Kai," Mikanashi used the nickname that he and many others had given her, "Don't be silly. The dogs wouldn't eat you; you'd taste much too horrible."

Kaiyamichi rolled her eyes muttering under her breath, "I wish I could feed _you_ to the dogs."

"Hmm what was that? Something about feeding me to the dogs?" Mikanashi said with a mischievous look.

"You'd think I would learn that you can hear everything but I never do."

"Kai you'd think that you would learn a** lot** of different things but you **never **do. Like the pub door for instance. It opens INWARD not outward."

"It's not my fault!"

"Oh yes, terribly sorry I forgot. I mean if that door was only smart enough to open the way you want it too then you wouldn't have any problems!"

Kaiyamichi blushed, "Well it's not like I use it that much."

"No not that much, only about once a day or so." He smiled to see that he had made her blush deepen. "Common I'd better return you to Decimus before he decides to have me imprisoned for not having you back on time."

They started the walk back to the palace in silence, each with there own thoughts. Kaiyamichi was thinking of the magic lesson that she was sure to miss and Mikanashi thinking about how far there friendship had come in such a short time.

After their first meeting Kaiyamichi and Mikanashi had started to sit and talk with each other as they watched the other boys fighting and soon they knew almost everything that was possible about each other. Kaiyamichi had found out that Mikanashi had grown up in the court of the rogue and as such had come into contact with many different people and as Kaiyamichi lived with scholars from many different countries they had started to play a game to see who knew the most languages. They both knew fluent Yamani, Scanran, Tortallan and Carthaki. In their conversations they would randomly flick from one language to the next. Only after a couple of days together Kaiyamichi had decided that Mikanashi didn't deserve to have 'Nashi' as part of his name as she thought that he used the "Wise and Cunning" part for evil to tease her so she called him Mika instead. If it was anyone else he would have challenged them to a duel but instead he just shortened her name to 'Kai' saying that she definitely had spirit.

"What lesson do you have now?"

"I have a lesson with Demetrius."

"I thought you stopped having lessons with him a few months ago."

Kai sighed, "So did I. But then I was told that I needed to go see him again today."

They walked in silence again until they came to the big tree that was just out of sight from the palace. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow and if I don't then you'll know that either Demetrius or Decimus killed me."

Mika gave a sympathetic grin. "I'll remember you well."

"You had better say something nice at my funeral considering I'm only late because you had to fix up your hair before you could be seen in public!"

With a flick of his hair he said, "I couldn't let people see me like that! I would have lost all of their respect." sounding shocked.

"Well I saw you like that."

"Yes, yes but I mean important people!" he said with a grin.

"I just want you to remember that I CAN beat you up."

"Point taken. But I WAS only telling the truth." Kai glared at him. "On second thought I'll just shut my mouth now."

"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said!" She gave him a big grin. "And who said old dogs can't learn new tricks?"


	6. Magic Lessons

Chapter 6

"Who is emitting magic?" Kai gave a long suffering sigh. Demetrius had 5 people spread out about the room and Kai had to find the one using magic. It wouldn't have been so bad if this wasn't the 7th time that he had asked her to do this in an hour. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around the room, stopping when she felt the connection she pointed and opened her eyes. Demetrius looked to her then nodded and dismissed the others.

"Why must I do this?" Kai questioned.

"The emperor wants us to widen you're ability and make it stronger. Before we can do that we must first find out how strong it is now." Kai gave another annoyed sigh. "Of course it would be a lot easier if I had a more agreeable student." He said and gave her a pointed look.

"Okay let's try it again without you closing your eyes." He then went and sat at his desk.

Kai giggled, "Demetrius, you just sent all the people away."

Demetrius sat up straighter and looked about the room. "It would seem that I have." He looked at her. "Well then I suppose you may go now." Smiling, Kai put the palms of her hands on her thighs and bowed from the waist before quickly running from the room.

Kai was definitely one of his most interesting students to say the least. She was full of life and didn't like to be kept in one place for too long. After having watched her grow up Demetrius couldn't imagine palace life without her and he knew that most of the other people who knew her thought the same thing. He smiled just thinking about her. Before she had come to the palace he had been seen as a great example of the perfect Yamani; he never did anything unexpected, never spoke out of place and never showed his emotions. But no one could be around Kai for long without changing. She had a way of making people forget about what was expected of them, it was like some of her excitement just wore off on you. Demetrius knew that even the emperor himself had a hard time keeping his emotions from showing when the young girl was around.

His smile slowly died, no matter how hard he tried Demetrius couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was about to happen.


	7. Unfortunant events

Chapter 7

As Kai was running back to her rooms she rounded a corner and collided with someone falling to the ground and taking the person with her. She had managed to stand up again rather quickly and went to help the other person when she realized just who she had run into. "Your Highness I am so sorry!" She took a quick step to help the emperor up faster and managed to slip on a loose piece of her kimono and just fell down once again. Instead of getting up again Kai just stayed on the ground covering her face with her hands. "If I can't even help someone up properly then what can I do?" She muttered dejectedly.

The Emperor gave her a hand up before speaking. "I was actually looking for you Kaiyamichi." He glanced at the floor were they had been moments ago. "Though I didn't expect us to meet quite that way." Kai was about to give a half smile when she noticed the Emperors face. "I need to speak with you in private." With that he started to walk back down the hallway in the direction that he had just come.

They walked into a large room with giant plush cushions placed all about. For a Yamani room it had a very relaxed feel. The pictures on the wall didn't resemble the normal Yamani style and they depicted scenes of far away countries. Kai gave the emperor an inquisitive glance. "This WAS a room made for Tortallan guests. But since the war began it hasn't had much use." Kai walked over and studied a painting of a large palace. Apart from size the palace in the painting and the Yamani palace shared almost nothing in common.

Seeing that the Emperor had taken a seat Kai walked over and took one just across from him. Out of respect she waited for him to talk, knowing that there was something that he had on his mind. Seeing that Kai was ready to talk, the emperor rose and walked over to close the door. Once he had checked that the door was securely closed he dropped his 'mask' and ran a frustrated hand through his long black hair.

Kai had never seen the Emperor without his 'Mask' on and tried to think of all the possible reasons that would be serious enough for him to feel the need to be completely open with her. "Kaiyamichi, I needed you to hear this first from me before anyone else." He sat down again and continued again sounding nervous. "I thought about getting Decimus to tell you but I know that it is my responsibility and I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry." Kai's heart quickened as she let his words sink in.

"Sorry for what exactly?" She was trying to sound cheerful but her voice came out breathless even to her own ears.

As the emperor looked down at Kai he saw the pleading look in her eyes. She knew what he was about to say. "A ship was found a few miles west of Scanra about 3 days ago. It seems that it was mistaken for a supply ship by pirates and was attacked. After the attack the ship was set ablaze and later found floating adrift. All bodies were accounted for but there were no survivors." He looked Kai in the eyes. "We have just been informed that Julia and Markus were on that ship."

Kai bit her bottom lip as it began to quiver but it didn't stop the moisture in her eyes. "Why were they on the ship?" She got out between rasping breaths.

"They were coming back early to surprise you." He knew how easy it would have been to lie to her but respected her enough to give her the truth. Later Kai would see that and come to gain more admiration for him but for now she simply raised her hand to her mouth and sobbed.

In a rare act of kindness and sympathy the Emperor rose from his seat and sat down beside Kai pulling her into a comforting, protective embrace. He could see the tears running down her face and feel the sobs shaking her body and for the first time in his life he knew of nothing that he could do to help. They stayed like that for over an hour; Emperor Sayagoeragan with his arms around Kai and her face buried in the material on his front.


	8. Rogues

Chapter 8

Mika sat on a stone bench in the garden behind the pub deep in thought. He could hear the noise from inside but after spending his life living in the court of the rogue he had learnt to block it out. He remembered the day that he had told Kai about the court of the rogue and explained to her that he lived there. He hadn't known what her reaction would be but he didn't expect her to simply smile and say that she had known all along. Mika replayed their conversation in his head.

"What do you mean you knew?"

Kai gave him an exasperated look. "Mika, I live with a person who used to be the head of the Yamani army and you think I didn't know that this place is the Rogue court?" When he opened his mouth to say something she cut him off. "And it wasn't hard to figure out that you live here. How many people would just walk into the courts garden past guards and just start talking like everything was just fine?"

Mika leaned back and smiled at the thought. He had never thought that they would become so close in such a short time. He could still remember the day when he had been late meeting her about a month after they had met. Running into the garden he had looked everywhere for her and had assumed that she had just left thinking that he had forgotten. Thinking no more of it he had walked into the pub and stopped dead in his tracks. Kai was sitting at the head table next to the rogue himself smiling and chatting away to him quite happily. Mika smiled as he remembered how shocked he was. If he had ever had any thoughts that their friendship wouldn't work they all vanished completely. After that they had started having their conversations IN the pub as well as in the gardens and Kai had managed to become friends with almost everyone.

Earlier that evening Mika had been informed of Kai's guardians by a letter that Decimus had sent. Decimus knew all about Mika but the two had come to a sort of understanding with each other for Kai's sake. After the first few weeks they had even gained a certain respect for one another. He had left as soon as he got the letter but all he could do was sit with her. Mika felt horrible. Kai was so close to him and now she was hurting and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He sighed running a hand through his hair Mika leant back against the bench again. Right now he felt useless but in a few days Kai would need him and he was going to be there for her no matter what.


	9. Moving On

Chapter 9

Kai sat under a large willow like tree in the Palace gardens. For the past few weeks she had done little but cry at everything. Up until about a week ago she couldn't even be around other scholars because they reminded her to much of Markus. She would walk in the garden and see Julia's favorite flower. She hadn't slept in almost 2 days because the rooms reminded her to much of them. She sighed leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

Yesterday morning she had received a letter from Julia's parents in Tortall conveying their apologies but nothing more. Neither of Markus' parents were still alive but all of her "brothers" had written to her and tried to help. Besides Mark, all of the other boys were married and most had children otherwise they would have come to the Isles. But they all had a life and although hard they could move on. Mark had come to stay with her for the second week and they had become even closer to each other. With Mark being the youngest child, he and Kai had always had the closest bond and as such he knew just what she needed and was there for her but he was only able to stay the week before heading back to Scanra and his army position.

Kai knew that something needed to change and she needed to start it to get her life back but she also knew that she would need A LOT of help. How was she just supposed to forget about the only parents that she had ever known, and now that they are gone who is going to look after her? She felt the familiar tickle behind her eye's even before the tears came. Refusing to cry again Kai gave one more sigh and closed her eye's hoping that out here, hidden from the world by the willow like leaves she might finally get some rest.


	10. Decimus

Chapter 10

Decimus walked swiftly into the Emperors tea room. Before the herald could announce his presence to the Emperor Decimus shoved the man out the door then closed it in his face. Turning he spotted the Emperor sitting calmly wearing an amused expression on his face. "Saya, something needs to be done about Kaiyamichi." Decimus had been serving the Emperor for almost all of his 50 years and knew that he could speak freely to him.

"I realise that. Infact I was just about to summon you." He nodded for Decimus to take a seat close to his and he took it. "What were your ideas?"

"Firstly I feel that I am within my rights to request guardianship over Kaiya. She was in my care when Markus and Julia were killed and the child and I are close. She needs to be around people that she knows cares for her."

The Emperor gave him a measured look. "Decimus, if you think that I would place her in the care of another then you are a fool. If that was my plan wouldn't I have removed her already instead of letting you stay with her?"

Decimus closed his eyes and relaxed. "Thank you Saya."

"I do have one question about that though. Were will you stay?"

He sat in thought for only a moment before speaking, "Kaiya hasn't been able to sleep peacefully lately. I would be happy to remain in Julia and Markus' rooms but I feel that there are too many memories there for Kaiya but my quarters are also too small for a second person."

"I have a selection of rooms that you may choose from if you so wish."

"Thank you Saya. It will be good for Kaiya to be able to start anew and it will be a good chance for me to clean out."

The Emperor nodded his approval. "I had a thought before while having tea, it was the reason I was about to send for you. I have decided to teach my son Koshima in history. I would be pleased if Kaiyamichi could join him in his studies with me."

"I'm sure Kaiya would be privileged to join you. She is very interested in history and it would give her mind something else to concentrate on."

"Good. I will hold the lessons 4 times a week after noon. The first lesson is in 3 days time."

Decimus rose and bowed in the traditional Yamani style; hands on thighs and bowing at the waist. "She shall be there." He started to walk to the door. But had only taken 3 steps before the Emperor spoke.

"Really Decimus. You just storm into my tea room, practically shove my man out the door then make all kinds of demands and after all of that you don't even stay and drink tea with me?" Out of a habit developed from Kai, Decimus smiled at his old friend before joining him again.


	11. New beginnings

Okay especially for "TheWackedOne" and "-Dark-And-Light-Angel-Girl" this is a nice fairly long chapter because my other ones have been VERY short. Sorry about that. I still can't believe people are actually reading this….. I would love it if everyone reading this would comment on it. *hint hint* THANKYOU!

Chapter 11

"But Decimus I don't want new clothes!" It was later in the day and after his talk with the Emperor Decimus had decided that Kai needed some new things. They were sitting in the main area of the rooms that Markus and Julia had been given.

"Kai it's going to be a lot of different things not just clothes." Kai sat down on one of the Scanran style chairs. "You can keep as many of these things as you wish." As he spoke he moved his arm in a gesture that encompassed the entire room.

Kai looked around slowly as if absorbing it all into her mind forever before shaking her head. "No. I don't want anything."

"Nothing at all?" She shook her head again at the question and Decimus nodded. He understood why she wouldn't want to be faced with the painful memories every time she looked at something. Every little thing in the room would have at least one memory or another connected to it.

"Are we going to be staying in your rooms?" The question was asked quietly and as if she already knew the answer. She was however surprised.

Decimus gave a negative shake of his head. "I have spoken with the Emperor and he has agreed to give me other rooms." He smiled to see her eyes alight with curiosity. "It is perfectly situated for both you and me. The rooms are right beside the scholars living quarters so you may still visit them, down the hall from one of the smaller libraries so that you may study but I doubt you will be doing that there and only a short walk to the training field so that I may continue my work. They are also a slight bit bigger than these rooms but you shall see that when we get there."

"When may I see it?" Kai was a very curious person by nature and Decimus was happy to see that he had accomplished his task of putting her thoughts elsewhere.

"We can go and see it now if you want."

Kai walked up to him and placed her hand in his as she led him to the door, answering his question.

As she had lived her whole life in the palace Kai knew almost every inch of it but as they walked onwards she could quite honestly say that she had never been in this section of the palace before. The rooms that Decimus stopped at where very close to the scholars quarters but they were also next to the noble's quarters. As Kai looked down the walkway it dawned on her why she had never before been down this way. This section was where the Emperor and his extended family lived.

Decimus looked down at his now quiet charge and guessing her train of thoughts smiled. "These rooms were originally made for two purposes; to serve as the defining point between were the scholar's wing stopped and where the royal wing started, as well as being a room designed especially for the Emperors most important guests. It has been vacant for many years now and it was actually the Emperor himself who suggested that we use this room."

As Decimus opened the door Kai gasped as she walked in behind him. The main entrance room was one of the prettiest rooms she had ever seen. The intricate patterns on the wall were inlayed with silver and depicted beautiful scenes of lakes, tree's, flowers, oceans and even animals. By the time she had finished just walking the main rooms Kai knew that she would rather live hear than anywhere else. The rooms were perfect to say the least.

Kai discovered that their new quarters came with a small tea room, a large room for Decimus with a very small study off to the side, the room closest to his was a large work room for him with bookshelves all through it, the main entrance room also served as a sitting room with windows looking out onto the training fields. There was a medium sized armory for the extensive range of Decimus' various weapons and surprisingly attached to that was also a very small training room. There was also a large guest room that was also given a small study.

Kai's face was alight with pleasure when Decimus finally found her again. But he knew that the best was still to come. He made a hand movement toward her telling her to follow him. "Come. You haven't even seen your area yet." He lead her back into the main entrance and then towards the corner near the window. There he stopped and as Kai came closer she noticed that there was actually a set of stairs hidden out of sight directly next to a large bookcase. From its positioning it would seem to be almost invisible if you didn't realize it was there. Slowly she walked up the flight of stairs leaving Decimus with a smile on his face. The area above the main rooms was even more perfect than she could ever have imagined. The walls still had the intricate silver imbedded scenes but this time the scenes were all of mountain ranges with streams running down them. The streams then ran into gully's that seemed to follow the walls in dips and turns. These rooms seemed like quarters of there own only smaller than the one down stairs.

It held a small main room again with a main window looking out onto the training yard. Off to the right of the room was a fairly large tea room with a low set table and to Kai's surprise and pleasure a small water feature with the water running steadily down a number of rocks to then drop down into a pond with small colourful fish swimming in it. The water feature was surrounded by bonsai trees and shrubs. Looking at the walls Kai followed a silver stream of water down from the top of a large mountain scene to find that the silver carved stream actually ran down to the water feature and the overall look it gave was a waterfall flowing down a mountain.

Walking back out into the main room Kai then went through the door to the left and stopped dead in her tracks. The room she had entered was large to say the least but that was not what had shocked Kai. The room was filled with books. All of the walls held great bookshelves filled with books of every kind that reached the ceiling. There was a three sided desk in the middle of the room that held more books piled on top of one another. Kai walked the room touching a book then moving to another all the while with a smile on her face. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't found her actual room yet.

Again like the staircase downstairs there was a door almost hidden from sight behind a bookshelf in the main room. This door led into Kai's room, it was small but she didn't want a large room. This room then led into a small side room that was most likely supposed to be just a study but instead had been converted into yet ANOTHER library like room. It had large bookshelves where they could be placed and a small desk in the middle but this desk wasn't packed with books like the other and one wall was actually a very large window with a cushioned bench underneath it. In the very corner of the window you could just make out the training yards but the main view was of the Emperors personal gardens and to the left of the window was a large flowering tree.

Just then Decimus chose to enter. Turning Kai flashed him the biggest smile he had ever seen. "So I'm guessing you're happy with these rooms?"

As an answer all Kai said was, "Can we move in tomorrow?"


	12. Rooms

Chapter 12

Kai walked back around her own quarters eyeing everything carefully. For the past 2 days all Kai and Decimus had done was move into their new rooms. The task turned out to be more effort than they had first thought. As Kai had opted to not take anything from the rooms that she had shared with Markus and Julia and Decimus had chosen to take only a small amount of things they had decided to start almost anew. They had started getting things the first day that they had seen the rooms and today everything had arrived. They had both decided to think of the two floors as separate quarters, the downstairs being Decimus' quarters and the upstairs being Kai's quarters.

She walked over to the water feature in the tea-room and looked down at the two new fish. When she had been coming back from seeing Mika that morning she had walked through a moving market and had seen two beautiful fish with a shinning silver colouring and had bought them. Kai looked down at the two fish darting around each other and then hiding under one of the new floating flowers. She had called the slightly larger one Markus and the other Julia and now looking at them she closed her eye's and smiled before moving about the room again.

Kai hadn't seen a need to change the low set table but had placed silver cushions around the table to sit on and there was now a large tapestry hanging from one wall with the words "nalago suke" written in large Yamani print on it. The words meant "a place of peace/rest".

The main room now sported a silver entwined rug placed in the rooms center and had a long bench running almost the entire length of the right wall, only ending where the tea-room opening was. The bench was meant to hold trinkets and small things that she had collected but for now only held three things. The first was a small intricately carved statue of a horse that Mika had given her about two months ago to remind her of him. The second was also given to her by Mika and was a statue of a sparrow that he had said reminded him of her. Then the third was a long, slightly curved sword with a silver inlayed vine pattern that Decimus had bought her.

Decimus had come down to watch the young boys in the street fight a few times after Kai had become friends with them and he had seen that she had a strange gift for strategy that she used. Looking at the sword she tilted her head to one side. After Decimus had told her about the lessons with the Emperor he had told her that she now also had some special lessons in combat and strategy with him and his son Janisie. Her first lesson was the next day and considering that Decimus had given her the sword today with a wicked smile on his face, she could guess what her first lesson would be on.

Kai walked into the "main library" as she called it and did a quick turn of the room. All that it had really needed to be done to the room was to put in some strong oil lamps and get dusted. Walking out of the library Kai walked over to her own room. All through the day before there had been people working in her room and she had not been allowed in there and then today when she had walked in she hadn't been able to believe her own eyes. On the far wall there was a beautifully painted scene of a wolf pack howling up at a half moon with the Yamani palace in the distance and cherry blossom tree's in bloom on either side. In the sky a flock of sparrows seemed to almost blend in with the stars as they flew or nestled into the trees. When she had asked Decimus why there were sparrows at night in the scene and he had simply shrugged it off saying that they just looked pretty, which they did.

The library/study area in the room to the side had been dusted and cleaned and Kai had placed overstuffed silver cushions on the long seat under the window so that she may sit and relax under it. It was still at least another bells time before she was due to see the Emperor and his son for studies. With this in mind Kai walked over to one of the bookshelves and picked a book out at random before walking over to the seat under the window to sit and read.

Turning the book over she read first the title "Tortallan History and Etiquette", seeing the title Kai frowned. Etiquette was not one of her strong points and it pained her greatly but she found history quite intriguing. She then looked down the books front and noted that the author was Baron Piers of Mindelan Tortall. She tilted her head and tried to think of where she had heard the name before but nothing came to mind so she dropped it and turned to the start of the history section.


	13. Books

Chapter 13

"KAIYA!" Hearing Decimus calling her name Kai looked up from her book. "Kaiya you're supposed to be seeing the Emperor in 5 minutes! Why aren't you ready?" Decimus appeared in the opening, looking down at Kai he smiled. She had always loved books, that was why he himself was so thrilled with the quarters.

An alarmed look came across her face. "I'm so sorry I was reading and time just….." she trailed off when Decimus smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter just go now. You don't want to be late on your first day."

As Kai quickly ran down the stairs and out the door Decimus couldn't stop another smile. He knew that this would happen with Kai surrounded by books. He had specifically chosen these rooms out of the others that the Emperor had offered mainly because of Kai. It was quite convenient for him being close to the training yards and having a large study but it would not have really mattered to him. He had chosen the rooms because he knew it would make Kai happy and he had hated seeing her so hurt and upset. He looked down at the now discarded book and shook his head. Picking up the book he walked over to the desk, placing the book on it walked out of the room and then down to the training yards to talk to his son Janisie.


	14. History and a Prince

Chapter 14

'_I'm so stupid. How could I have let myself be late on my first day? The FIRST DAY!' _Kai thought as she ran down the corridor to the Emperors private tea room. She came to an abrupt halt just outside the closed door and looked down at what she was wearing. The light blue Kimono was probably too informal but there was nothing that she could do about that now. She smoothed out the wrinkles that had formed while reading and looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the large doors. Her long brown hair was tied just bellow the nape of her neck and actually looked tidy for once in her life but her blue eye's still stood out far to much for her liking. The fact that she was wearing a blue Kimono that made them stand out even more didn't help. Taking a deep breath she calmly walked into the room.

The Emperor looked up from his place at the table and nodded to Kai. Kai bowed down with her forehead touching the floor as was expected for the Emperor. She walked over to sit by the Emperor and noted that the prince was not yet there. The Emperor looked over at Kai and looked her in the eye before speaking. "Young Kaiyamichi the full bow is only necessary in public or in the company of many others. If I am to be your teacher it will be most inconvenient to have one of my students bowing on the floor to me constantly. The half bow is more than sufficient."

Kai nodded before once again looking around the room. "Your highness was I mistaken to believe that your son Prince Koshima would be joining us?"

The Emperor looked at Kai before glancing at the closed door. "I fear my son has a poor habit of arriving late." As if on cue a young man about the same age as Mika walked slowly into the room. He was fairly tall for his age and was wearing a dark purple modified version of a tunic. This and the fact that his long black hair was a mess about his face gave the impression that he had just come back from the training yards.

Bowing to his father the young boy glanced at Kai before taking a seat opposite her. "I'm sorry that I am late father."

"Don't let it happen again." The Emperor turned and gestured to Kai. "This is Kaiyamichi. She shall be joining us for our lessons."

Standing Kai gave a half bow to the prince before taking her seat again. The prince looked her up and down before turning his attention to her brown hair and blue eyes. She had to consciously stop herself from squirming under his gaze. She knew very well how some Yamani's viewed foreigners and was always uncomfortable with how people stared at her.

When she had first come to notice it she had despised the fact that her features were not Yamani but now she had come to think of them as being special and was proud of being different yet still Yamani. But now under the steady gaze of the prince she was less sure of herself.

"We shall start with a lesson on some of the basic history of the Yamani Islands." Both Kai and the Prince turned to look at the Emperor as he spoke.

If not for the Prince, Kai would have greatly enjoyed the lesson. History had always fascinated her but as Prince Koshima kept on shooting her strange looks throughout it Kai had found it quite awkward. The Emperor himself had taken note and was going to confront his son about it afterward but found that Kai had the same thing on her mind.

As the lesson finished, Koshima rose, bowed to his father and swiftly moved out of the room ignoring Kai. Bowing to the Emperor Kai hurried after him. She might have been small and young but when she had her mind set on something it got done. Kai followed Koshima about a corridor away from the tea room before speaking. "Do I offend you in some way?"

Koshima turned and looked at her. "No."

"Really? Well it sure seemed like it back there."

The prince walked toward her, stopping barely a meter away. "Have you been brought up in a place so barbaric that you do not even know how to speak properly to royalty?" He said the words in scorn and in a way that was meant to frighten Kai.

Not the one to be so easily scared Kai went on trying profusely to keep her Yamani 'mask' in place. "If you call this very palace where you yourself were brought up in barbaric, then yes, I guess so. But then you would be insulting yourself then wouldn't you?"

Prince Koshima once again looked her up and down. "You are not Yamani."

"I have been raised here in the palace since I was a child. I say that gives me a fair argument to say that I AM Yamani." Kai took a deep breath before giving the Prince a measured look.

Although still having an emotionless face the Prince managed to give her a curious glance. "Your speech is not to be expected from someone so young."

Kai sighed. How many times would she have to tell people this? "I have lived in close proximity to scholars my whole life. And YOU are changing the subject."

"I do not get on well with foreigners." He stated it so simply and in such a matter-of-fact way that Kai found herself becoming increasingly annoyed. "The way they do things is often just plain moronic and I have found that those I have met have been arrogant and spoilt."

At his last statement Kai couldn't take any more and completely lost control of her emotions. "SPOILT AND ARROGANT? HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF! You who think that just because people do things in a different way to you that they are wrong. You, the person who is rude and impolite to others just because you think that they are not Yamani and that makes them beneath you!" With that she turned and walked away leaving the Prince staring after her with a shocked expression on his face.

Kai couldn't let Decimus see her so annoyed or he would ask her what had happened and she knew that she would just get even more irritated. Instead she took a walk around the Emperors gardens. Strictly only the gardeners and the royal family were allowed into the garden but the she knew that no one minded her being there. She was walking around one of the small ponds looking at the floating flowers and fish when she heard someone behind her.

"I'm sorry."

Spinning around she found herself face to face with the Prince. She forced herself to swallow her anger and instead went for extreme Yamani politeness. "My most esteemed young highness I am so sorry to have intruded upon your gardens, I shall leave instantly." With that she went to leave but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"I am truly apologetic."

"For what your majesty? You could not possibly have done anything wrong."

"I should not have been so harsh upon you." When she finally looked him in the eye he continued. "What you said before was very correct. I had never looked at it from another's perspective and I can now see my mistake." He broke eye contact and looked down at the ground in front of him.

Kai breathed in deeply. She could see that it had cost him greatly to say that to her. After all he had most likely never had to see error in himself before and Kai respected him for coming to speak to her in person to admit himself in the wrong.

"Well I should not have lost my temper with you so we were both partially in the wrong. We could just forget about it and move on." The last sentence was both a statement and a question.

Seeing that, Koshima gave a slight nod and then dropped the whole incident. Bowing to her he asked, "Would you to join me for a walk about the gardens?"

Kai raised her eyebrows before bowing herself and replying, "I would be honored your highness."

As they walked around the gardens Prince Koshima commented on something that had happened in the training yards that day and the two then got into a discussion about it and had talked almost constantly for the remainder of the walk. The two parted on friendly terms and as Koshima walked away it suddenly occurred to him why he was so comfortable around Kai. She spoke to him as she would anyone else instead of being guarded around him. Now looking at tomorrow's history lesson it didn't seem quite so horrible. But anything would be better then before.


	15. New Lessons

Hehehe *claps hands* I love this chapter! I know I wrote it but it's my favorite one to read. I hope you all think the same way. Again PLEASE comment! Actually I'm going one step further and saying that **if I don't get 3 comments on this chapter I wont update** for ages and the ones from -Dark-And-Light-Angel-Girl or TheWackedOne do NOT count. Though I would still like both of your comments. :D

Chapter 15

The next day found Kai ducking a sword just before it made impact with her. Giving a slight squeak she backed up a few steps. Decimus had tried to teach her the basics of sword fighting that morning but had then deemed it that one could only really learn it from doing it. That is how Kai ended up in a sword fight with Decimus' very large and very experienced son Janisie. She had been told that the best way to learn was through success and failure but as she once again only just managed to dodge the sword intent on disemboweling her she decided that this was an instant were failure would get her killed and success against this bear of a man wasn't an option. Instead she opted for a retreat. After avoiding the sword once again Kai suddenly ran towards Decimus who was standing on the sidelines of the training yard they had occupied watching the fight and hid behind him.

Janisie had at first been very hesitant to help out with the training of the child until a few days ago when his father Decimus had taken him to watch her fight with a group of boys in a street corner. Kai had been unaware of their presence and had gone on fighting in her own special way as usual. Janisie had been impressed then but now, even with Kaiyamichi hiding behind his father he was even more so. The child had actually lasted longer against him then some of the Yamani Knights had. Granted she hadn't actually tried to attack him once but she was quick. He knew that with the right training she could without a doubt master the sword and probably any other weapon that she chose.

Decimus smiled at his son before turning to face Kaiyamichi. "Kaiya the idea is that you go towards the sword not to run away from it."

Kai stood her ground looking Decimus in the eye and stated quite plainly, "Decimus, if you were being chased by a man as big as a tree with a very sharp sword that was bent on killing you I think you would be running from him too."

At this Janisie even found himself smiling. "I dare say you are correct Kaiya." Remarked Decimus. He then gave his son an amused glance before saying, "Well then enough with swords. Try some unarmed combat."

The colour drained from Kai's face and when Decimus asked her what was wrong she simply replied, "First you want to try to kill me by sword but since I've escaped that fait you now feel the need to simply break any or all of my bones before letting him crush me?" Decimus gave a bark of laughter before pushing Kai in front of Janisie once more. Janisie gave her a wicked smile and Kai looked up to the sky before pleading dramatically, "Why? What have I done to deserve this?"


	16. Surprise

Well thanks ever so much for the immense number of reviews on the last chapter *dripping with sarcasm*, I just couldn't keep up with them all! P.s I hate almost all of you. I don't know why I bother but for the 3 people who did comment here's another chapter. *mutters evil things to everyone while walking away*

Chapter 16

In the next few months life took on a kind of schedule for Kai. In the mornings she woke up late then spent the next few hours walking about the gardens or reading then she had her history lessons with the Emperor and Prince Koshima before her fighting and strategy lessons with Decimus and Janisie and then her magic classes with Demetrious. Then meeting up with Mika any time in between.

One particular morning Kai decided that she had a few hours to spare before her history lesson to go and see Mika. She changed into a brightly coloured green kimono, shoved the Tortallan style tunic and breeches that Mika had given her into a small bag and walked to the gate to get her armed escort before leaving the palace.

Since her first talk with the Emperor Kai had stuck to her word and had always left the palace with an armed escort and then quite promptly almost constantly managed to escape from them a few blocks away. This had gone on for so long that the guards and Kai had made something of a game out of it. And as much as Kai hated to admit it the guards just kept on getting better and so each time she went out she had to try a different strategy to loose them and today she knew this would have them.

Walking out of the gates calmly she could hear the snickers of the other guards and the advice that they were giving to the two who had been assigned to her for today. She surprised the two guards by continuing to walk calmly into the markets without trying to make a quick dash away from them and surprised them further by stopping and buying a number of different items from various stores. By the time they had reached the area were different materials were sold she had them completely flabbergasted. So that is why when she went into a large changing room and quickly switched into her Tortallan clothing with a wig she had just bought covering her hair she managed to walk out right under their shocked noses without any notice.

As she walked out of the market space and down to the court of the rouge she stopped and handed out the items she had just bought to people she passed by. After she had shoved the wig into the bag with her Kimono in it she ran the rest of the way. Reaching the pub gardens she nodded to the rouges guards as she passed by and saw Mika lying with his eyes closed on a bench in the middle of the brick square. Being careful not to make any noise Kai tiptoed up behind the bench and in one quick motion pushed him off.

Mika glared at her from his position sprawled out on the ground in front of her. Standing over him she smiled sweetly at him before speaking in an innocent voice, "It was for your own good. I was just trying to help you practice your spatial awareness."

Muttering to himself as he got up he spoke, "If that was you helping me then I'm the prince."

"Don't be silly." She replied cheekily, "Koshima is much more handsome than you." With that she walked into the pub to find a table to sit at.

Slowly walking behind her Mika glared at the ground. He knew that Kai was joking when she had said that so why did it bother him so much. He shook his head, Kai and Koshima were just good friends. Thinking about that his glare turned into a fears scowl. Why did it seem to bother him even more that Kai and Koshima were close friends? Entering the pub he spied Kai and decided to think on these thoughts later and to have fun now.


	17. End of an era FINALY :D

Okay just a quick question who is everyone liking more for pairing? Kai/Mika, Kai/Koshima or Kai/Tortallan Prince that we haven't met yet?

Oh and good news for everyone this is the last time you'll be seeing Kai as an 8/9 yr old! YEA! It took a while so sorry everyone….. What actually happened was I wrote up to now sometime last year and only posted it for a joke… I never thought that people might actually read this so that's why it's taking so long to get to the plot…. So sorry again…. From now its going to be me writing now (if this gets COMMENTS PEOPLE) so it might take a little longer for chapters. Anyway enjoy this combined two chapters. :D

Chapter 17

Sprinting down the hall to the royal library Kai knew she was going to be late, again. As she rounded the corner she managed to trip on a loose piece of tapestry and ran head first into someone. The result was that the both of them went flying onto the floor in a most undignified heap. Looking up from her place on the floor Kai stared at the person beside her before whacking her head on the ground. "That's it. I've decided that I'm just going to lock myself in my room and never come out again!"

Giving a quick and hesitant smile the young man spoke, "You can't do that. If you do then I'll have no history companion." As he got up he grabbed Kai's hand and helped her up as well.

"Koshima you do realise that this is the second time I've done almost that EXACT thing in just under a year?"

"Yes." When Kai made a move to then start whacking her head against the wall as well, he redirected her back down the corridor. "You can kill your head later, but for now we have Carthaki history to learn about."

"No it's not Carthaki history. We finished that last week." She said with a negative shake of her head.

"You might have but I have not."

"Well then it's your own fault for choosing to only have your lessons twice a week now isn't it?"

"Ha. Well at least we finished Tortallan history."

"Why?"

"Those people just irritate me. With the exception of some!" He finished quickly at Kai's reminding look.

"But it's interesting!"

"Kai there are some people in the world who share a unique and special bond through a love of history like you and my father but unfortunately I do not happen to be one of them."

In the last few months since their first encounter the two had become very strong friends. Kai was the only person with whom Koshima could truly open up to and be himself around. And Kai just loved having a friend inside the palace walls who was more her age then the somewhat aging scholars.

A few weeks ago Koshima had been given permission by the Emperor to come to only 2 lessons a week if he so wished, as he did. The Emperor had then spoken with Decimus about Kai and she had started going to the lessons every day. For the majority of the lessons she was taught by the Emperor but when he was especially required for something she would be given a letter on what to study in his absence.

As the two entered into the library they bowed to the Emperor before taking their seats beside one another. Half way through the lesson the Emperor looked up to find that his son was asleep with his head behind a book and Kai eagerly reading from where she had left off with all of her attention focused on the manuscript in front of her. Eyes lighting up he knew that this was why he had gone to talk with Decimus about her. He had seen that she shared his passion for history and had wanted to do everything he could to encourage her. He had often heard it remarked upon that people thought if he had never become Emperor he would have become a scholar and he knew that it was most likely true. He had sometimes wondered what it would have been like but now looking at the hunger and delight he saw in Kai he knew that if he could but teach this one child he would be forever content.

At the bell sounded the end of the lesson Kai got up and not so gently nudged Koshima with her elbow to wake him before bowing to the Emperor and walking out of the room. Waking up with a quick jolt Koshima looked at Kai's retreating back before quickly standing and bowing to his father. Looking up he saw the slightly amused expression on the Emperors face. After spending a few months with Kai, Koshima had picked up some of her habits like showing emotion and looking at his father he realised that Kai had affected him in the same way.

"I had always hoped that you would have the same love for history as I do but it is becoming quite clear to me now that you do not." Spoke the Emperor in what one might call a teasing tone if that was not an impossible thing for the Emperor to do.

"I am sorry father but at least you have found another student who does."

The Emperor gave a nod of his head and watched as his son walked calmly out the door and down to the training yard. He then walked over to his desk to write up the lesson plans for Kai for the next week as his attendance was required at the meetings being held in Carthak about the war. Sighing, the Emperor sat back in his chair for a moment in thought before taking out a new letter addressed to Decimus.

Kai sat on the training yard fence in deep conversation with Janisie after training that day. After spending just short of a year training Kai in using her strategic knowledge in fighting and just spending time talking to her and getting to know her, Janisie had come to think of her as a little sister. After he had found out about the legend behind her name and how she came to be at the palace he had started to affectionately call her "Wolf" and she started to call him "Sie".

About an hour after their conversation began Kai looked up to see Decimus walking towards them. Janisie followed her gaze to find his father with a puzzled expression on his face.

Decimus, seeing their confused looks explained, "The Emperor had requested that Kaiya Join him on the trip to Carthak. He says that it would be a good opportunity to experience another culture and see their history first hand."

"Well it would be a great opportunity for Kai and she does speak Carthaki fluently."

"But I've never left the Yamani Isles before and the Emperor leaves tomorrow." Kai was frowning but she also had an exited look about her.

Decimus smiled to himself. He knew that Kai would love to go but she wanted his approval first. "Well then you had better start packing." Kai squealed before jumping off the fence and hugging Decimus. Suddenly stopping she turned with a worried look. "What about my magic lesson? I'm supposed to be their in a bells time."

With an amused expression Decimus replied, "I have already spoken to Demetrius. You have no need to worry. Infact since he is accompanying the Emperor on this trip you may even continue your lessons while you're away." Kai made a face at the thought of more magic lessons but soon placed it out of her mind as Decimus reminded her to hurry. With that she then ran as fast as she could to her rooms.


	18. Party Surprise

Chapter 18

9 years later…..

Decimus walked up the flight of stairs that connected his rooms to Kai's to see if she was ready to leave for the ball that was being held in honor of Prince Koshima's 21st birthday. As he reached the top he heard voices coming from the tea room and headed in that direction to find Kai pacing back and forth in an argument with herself.

"Most people would be shocked to find their charge walking around the room talking to themselves but the strange part is that I find I am not." Kai ground to a halt before looking at Decimus with a small thin smile. "What is it?" Decimus walked over and took a seat on one of the cushions around the low table and gestured for Kai to join him.

Kai walked over and dropped most ungracefully next to him. "I'm just not sure whether to go tonight or not."

"Why wouldn't you? I've never known you and Koshima to have an argument."

Kai shook her head. "No it's not that. I'm just not really in the mood to have people openly dislike me for being myself tonight."

Decimus instantly understood. Since Kai was about 10 or 11 she had stopped trying to hide her emotions like the Yamani's did saying that it wasn't part of who she was or what she wanted. That combined with the fact that all of her closest friends were males had made her somewhat of a disgrace to the Yamani court. It would have been worse if not for the Emperor practically adopting her as his daughter. Then when Mika had become King of the Yamani Rouge's 2 years back and it being discovered that the two of them were great friends the court thought her outrageous and appalling and had ever since.

"The nobles _can_ be rather bothersome."

"Bothersome? They treat me as if I have a disease! And what for? Because I don't wear my 'mask' and all of my friends are boys. They act as if it was my own idea for Mika to become the King of the Rogues, like I'm friends with him just to spite them all! The only time that they are ever civil to me is when the Emperor is around because they know he would dishonor them for disrespecting me!" With that Kai rose to once again pace about the room.

"Kaiya, I understand why you are hesitant to go but think of Koshima. He will be disappointed if you are not there and you can always just stay with the boys." By 'boys' he meant a group of young Yamani knights that Kai had become friends with through Janisie. Once Janisie had stopped teaching her he had taken her to train with the knights-to-be and in just a few weeks she could win 3 out of 4 fighting matches with each of them. Now they were full knights and Kai still trained with them. "I will understand if you choose not to go though." With that he got up and walked out of the room.

Kai stopped her pacing and watched him go. Thinking for only a moment more she too left the room and made her way to her sleeping chambers to pick out a Kimono to wear.

A few moments later Kai was standing in front of a full length mirror looking at her reflection. Now 17, Kai was tall for her age and barely an inch shorter then some of her friends. She had cut her light brown hair short so that it came down in an arc from the back of her neck and then followed just below her jaw line with a fringe in much the same fashion framing her slightly tanned face. She was wearing a black kimono with blue entwined vines and flowers as the design. Kai even had to admit to herself that she looked rather pretty in the kimono, with the blue in the dress matching her blue eyes that stood out more because of the charcoal that lined the Yamani ladies eyes she was wearing.

Taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs to find Decimus waiting for her.

He quirked one of his eyebrows up in question as he looked her up and down before giving her an approving smile. Returning the smile brightly she asked, "Why are you still here? I thought you would have been at the ball by now."

"Well I thought you might need an escort." He gave a slight tug on his clothes and held out his arm.

With a simple "Thank you", Kai gave him one more smile before taking his arm and allowing herself to be led out of the room.

Once in the hall where the celebration was being held Kai and Decimus went in their separate directions. Decimus to a large group of scholars standing close by to the Emperor and Kai to a group of young men standing by the wall. As Kai neared the group she caught fragments of their conversation about the court women.

"Is that really all you are capable of talking about?"

The entire group turned upon hearing Kai and a few of them hid smiles. The largest of the young men put his arm around Kai and drew her into the circle that was being formed. "Kai, if it wasn't for you that would be all we EVER spoke about." He said with a playful smile. Then one of the boys on the other side of her spoke up, "Kai what happened? You look like a girl!" That earned him a punch from Kai and many more hidden smiles before someone else whispered, "Yea but she still doesn't act like one." This brought on a burst of laughter from each of the young men before they could regain their 'masks' and a glare from every Yamani in the large room.

After a few more minutes of conversation the entrance of Prince Koshima was announced and everyone turned to watch as the young man walked up to the dais, bowed to the Emperor in respect and then took his position to the right of the Emperor's seat. As they watched whispers broke out among the court as each person returned to their conversations. Kai looked around in confusion before asking Toshito- the large young man - what was going on.

Toshito gave her a puzzled look before a sudden look of realization crossed his face. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Kai replied.

"Koshima is to be betrothed."


	19. um

Hey um...just wondering but how many people would be extremely upset if I didn't continue this story? *inches away just as someone throws something*


	20. Party Surprise Part 2

Okay sorry that this is just a short one but since I've been harassed I felt the need to post something. :D

Chapter 19

"How could you not tell me you are to be betrothed?" Kai had managed to get Koshima into the gardens a short while after she had heard the news and was now pacing back and forth, in front of the bench where he was sitting. "I mean BETROTHED? That tends to be something friends tell one another! But instead I seem to be the last one in the entire court, NO, THE ENTIRE PALACE to know!"

Koshima rose from the bench and stood in the way of Kai's pacing. "Kai, I would have told you but I had no time."

"No time? You spoke to me only yesterday! Did it just simply not occur to you then to tell me?"

Koshima shook his head and looked Kai in the eyes before speaking. "I would have told you if I had known myself."

Kai tilted her head in confusion before it hit her. Slowly she spoke, "You didn't know until tonight." Koshima nodded in confirmation. "I'm sorry Koshima. I should not have assumed that you would just keep this from me."

He gave her a smile, "It's alright. I most likely would have come to the same assumption."

Kai walked over to the bench and sat down. "Do you know who to or at least when?"

Koshima sighed and sat back down next to her on the bench. "No. All I know is that sometime in the next 2 years I will be forced to marry. I must say that it was a great shock. My father is not the most tactful person."

Giving him a disbelieving look Kia spoke, "That doesn't sound much like the Emperor. Something must have happened to make him act that way."

Koshima smiled at her innocence. For someone with a high intelligence she often overlooked the flaws in people close to her. "Kia, as hard as it may be for you to believe, my father shows very little caring to anyone but you. You are closer then a daughter to him."

"Koshima you know that the Emperor does care greatly for you. He will see this betrothal as something for your own interest." The two sat in silence for a time before Kai thought of something. "Well you don't have to worry too much about it for the next few months."

For once Koshima was the one to look confused. "Why?"

"Well the Tortallan court will be arriving here shortly and then almost immediately after their departure you and your father will be going over to Tortall to finalise the peace treaty. That will give you at least 4 months or possibly 5."

Koshima looked at her and shook his head. "How did I not remember that and you did?"

Smiling happily she replied, "You should remember that I spend on average an hour a day with the Emperor. You tend to pick things up."


	21. Magic and Rocks

Chapter 20

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm going to answer some questions that have come up numerous times so that you all stop asking the same thing. :D

Okay Kia is **NOT** Kel's descendant. That part is still a mystery to me and MIGHT come out later on but I'm not sure.

This story takes place MANY years after the 'Protector of the small' series, so no there wont be any appearance of the old characters though they may be referred to. (like when Kai is reading in her amazing library room and the book was written by Baron Piers who is Kel's father)

Kai's gift to go unseen has actually surprised my by coming up in questions but I can elaborate on that for you all. Since that first time with Julia where Kai went unseen, she hasn't been able to do that again and there seems to be no way to make it happen again. But *hint hint* It might come up later….

And onward and upward my fine fellows and fellowets! :D

About a week after the ball Kai found herself running down one of the corridors knowing that she was going to be late for her magic lesson. Arriving at her destination puffing and out of breath Kai bowed to Demetrious before taking her seat near his desk.

Demetrious quirked an eyebrow at her before speaking with a hint of amusement. "You're late. You should know by now that I dislike tardiness."

In her hurry to make amends Kai didn't pick up on his amusement or the slight smile tugging at Demetrious' lips. "I'm so sorry. Janisie, Decimus and I were going over the army records and I just lost track of the time and then I had to change and then the Emperor wanted to speak with me and I ran all the way over here from the other side of the palace…" Kai's answer faded when she finally noticed the older mans look of merriment.

With a glare in his direction Kai chose to pretend nothing out of the norm had happened. "So what shall we do today? Am I to pull a rabbit out of a hat like the court attractions do? Or am I simply to identify which rock has the most magical properties?" Kai droned.

Demetrious gave her a skeptical look before replying, "My dear, to pull a rabbit or any animal out of a hat would require at least some sort of actual magic, not just the ability to detect it. And the rock was simply for your own benefit."

"How could looking at magical rocks be even remotely for my benefit?"

"It was to show you that most of the objects that the market stalls sell you claiming to have 'magical properties' such as healing and expanding ones powers are absolute nonsense."

Kai gave him a disbelieving look and replied in an annoyed tone, "So let me get this right. I spent the most boring 3 hours of my life looking at rocks to teach me something that I already know?"

"Ah, you see but you might not have known. THAT is why we studied the rocks." Not a young man, the scholar was often distracted and forgetful. The moment Demetrious turned his back on Kai she hit her head on the desk.

Turning back to Kai he asked with a thoughtful look, "Have you seen my Progress book? I seem to have misplaced it again…." Kai shook her head at the man before pointing over to a stack of books on the desk, the top book happening to be the Progress book. "I have no idea how it got there. I swear I placed it right over here."

The 'Progress book' to which he was referring to was a journal like book that Demetrious documented all of the lessons in. Even after 14 years, her strange abilities were still one of the main puzzlements of the Yamani University. Often Kai would walk into a lesson and find anywhere up to 10 scholars waiting to probe her with magic and test her abilities.

He sat down on his chair and absently flicked through the pages of the book. "This will be of much use in Tortall."

"Tortall?" Kai looked at him in question. "Why are you taking the book with you?"

Demetrious gave her an exasperated look before explaining, "Why to show the scholars."

"But why do they want to see it?"

Before Demetrious could answer a messenger came for Kai from the Emperor explaining that he wished an audience with her. Excusing herself to Demetrious Kai walked behind the messenger to a part of the palace she hadn't been in years.


	22. Thoughts and a Strange Offering

Hey guys so this is the next chapter and I'm just letting you know that I know what I'm like so if you would like another one then you will have to seriously bug me until I get sick of you all and write it just to get you all to stop bugging me. But anyway I hope you all enjoy it! :D

Chapter 21

Opening the rather small doors, Kai entered one of the Tortallan rooms of the Yamani palace. The first thing that Kai noticed was a large painting on one of the walls depicting the Tortallan palace and she realized that this was the room that the Emperor had taken her to when Markus and Julia had died. She looked over to find the Emperor watching her. She gave a short bow before carefully sitting on the opposite side of the room than the last time.

Once she was seated the Emperor spoke, "I would like for you to join Prince Koshima and I on our trip to Tortall. It would mean that we could continue on with our lessons as well as getting a close-up look at the Tortallan Culture and the fact that you also speak Tortallan would be of great use for the duration of our stay."

After her first trip to Carthak with the Emperor, Kai had joined him on most of his other diplomatic stays. It was a way to better experience the countries culture and foreign affairs and well as a chance to actually _see_ their history.

Because of this Kai was not shocked by the offer being made. Instead she found herself worried. She knew that going to Tortall would mean seeing and hearing things that reminded her of Julia. There was also the fact that Julia's parents were Tortallan nobles and after her death they had had nothing to do with Kai, she had not even been invited to the private funeral that they held.

Pushing her worries aside she forced herself to say, "I would be honored to join you your highness."

"Good. We leave in a week." With this Kai was dismissed.

Kai walked out the door and headed to her rooms before a sudden thought came to her and she quickly changed directions and instead headed to the Palace gates.

Watching Kai go the Emperor sat in thought for a while. Ever since he had decided to take Kai to Carthak with him that first time, he had begun to think of her as a daughter. In fact he knew that he even thought more highly of her than his own children even his son who would one day take his throne. Kai shared his love for books and history of the different cultures as well as having a unique quality that made her almost instantly liked.

He sighed before walking back to his own rooms. He was also smart enough to realize that she didn't just have that effect on him. The palace staff along with the Yamani people as a whole adored her. She took a personal interest in them and made them feel important as well as making herself trustworthy. He had also seen this same outcome in the key leaders when they had visited other countries; she easily gained their trust and admiration.

The only people who seemed to dislike Kai were the Yamani court and that didn't seem to worry her to much. Not to mention her connections. Her adoptive brothers all held high positions in the Scanran court with the youngest being the newly appointed head of the Scanran army.

He sighed once more. This young girl probably had more influence than anyone and she most likely didn't even realize it. Out of all the countries weaponry, military, political power, lands and money, Kai was probably the most useful asset. The older she became and the more influence she had with other countries the more valuable she became to not just the Yamani's but any country to claim her.


End file.
